The Hive
The Hive is an alien government created by the Insectoids and Arachnoids, originally the Hive consisted of the Insectoids and Arachnoids exclusively, but after making contact with alien life, the government now consists of all sorts of alien life. "There's a difference between pride and vanity, pride is earned, vanity is inherited." -King: Azhami, Negrazi.(The 81st generation king) Culture: The Hive's way of thinking is through earning whatever you own or collect, those that are promoted must experience trials and be branded with scars to show their authority and right of passage, the Hive also has an unbiased nature towards all living creatures, both male and female, organic or synthetic. The name of the position of leadership in the Hive is called a King, the current one is a hybrid named Drall, but the position is not obtained through birthright but rather earned by whomever qualifies for the position, the right of authority however must be paid with a price of being an orphan and being an only child, whoever is elected by the government must execute their family in order to obtain that position, the right of passage is also allowed to anybody of any race or gender, the King can vary from being a Human female to a Brosk male, from a Teenage Soron to an Elder Anthmin. The Hive also had a system where they travel to alien planets and combat the inhabitants to see if they are worthy of living among the Hive's universe. History: Their original way of life had exterminated the life on Remnant and Vestige before other alien races had a chance to encounter the species that the Hive had eradicated, this made Sorons and Brosk theorize what other barren planets had lush and exotic life before the planet became deserted, the Hive admits that Vestige and Remnant were not the only planets they conquered but they refused to speak any more of what else they have exterminated and actually appear guilty and regretful of what their ancestors did, but the idea so far has estimated that maybe the Hive had ended dozens (maybe hundreds) of planets that are now lifeless and dead by the Hives doing. However this all ended after an unknown event involving a King (named Hazami) and what is assumed to be the inhabitants of Anphino. Near the end of this era of command and conquer, the Hives third race (Scorpos) died after their kind had failed to build up an immunity to the vermorvious virus that was later found on Goron. Afterwards The Hive then, rather than executing planets, decided to leave them alone and give them time to flourish and see if they at all would ever become worthy, but not after the Hive had made contact with the more popular alien races, when the Hive found the Sorons, they learned they were using satellites and other astronomical devices to hide their planet from invaders and so the Hive chose not to invade the planet because of the intellect and creativity the inhabitants showed, the Hive also spared the Brosk and Baron because of their amazing survival skills against the ravenous and hostile creatures and plants found on their planet, not too mention the amazing weapons the Brosk created before the other sentient aliens reach that point of the industrial revolution, the Hive also chose to leave Humans alone after seeing how hostile and dangerous they could be, they then decided to poison Earth with the Vermorvious virus, the same virus that exterminated the Hive's third race from their military, but the Humans not only survived it but called it the great plague (or black death) and eradicated it from their planet, this made the Hive afraid of Humans and their tenacity and psychological disfigurement, however the Hive also saw value in a destructive yet indestructible partner in their military and greeted and welcomed the Humans to their planet when Humans arrived to Goron as an attempt to survive what they had done to Earth.